Unfit For Life
by FragmentofReality
Summary: A reoccurring dream I - FragmentofReality - had for a while. It involves my OC Darren Serafino and how he is all alone in his life, until he meets a certain female. He is plauged by depressing and suicidal thoughts. Nothing can restore him, or can it?
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: Hey guys! I am 14, and this is most likely going to be the only fanfic I upload. In no circumstance will I write lemon, I don't write smut - at this age, at least. Anyway, it was a reoccurring dream for a few months, and I memorized enough of it to make a story. I feel like it isn't very good, but you fantastic people can be the judge of that. Enjoy, I guess! Oh, almost forgot, I don't own RWBY, all credit goes to Roosterteeth.**

I walk into my dorm building as a snowstorm rampages outside. People turn to look at me, but quickly turn back to their previous activities as they realize I am of no importance. A group of 3 people converged around a circular oak wood table wave for me to go to them. Without a smile or wave, I shuffle over to them. They notice my downcast face and question, "What's the matter, Darren?"

I respond with silence. "You can always talk to us, ya know," they say again.

"The thing is, is I don't want to talk about it..." I trail off. The kid with brown hair put into a short mohawk punches me in the arm.

"Lighten up, dude. And did that not hurt you?"

I shrug, "I don't know, I guess I can't feel it."

He gestures at a short boy with short, sandy blonde hair, "Caleb, can you come over here for a sec?"

The aforementioned teen jogged over, "What's up, Blaine? Hey Darren," Caleb speaks in a deep, even tone that doesn't fit his body.

Blaine explains, "Darren says that he doesn't feel my super hard punch! Use your knife to see if he can feel it."

"So, I guess I'm going to stab you, huh? Well, the knife'll go into your outer left forearm and down to your wrist. Wanna see if this hurts?" Caleb asks.

"Eh, why not?" I respond. The black blade is pushed an inch into my arm then proceeds to slice the flesh open. Blood dripped onto the table, creating a puddle of crimson.

"My god, Caleb! H-how is he not crying? How i-is this not hurting him?" Blaine stuttered.

Caleb nudged the boy, "Shut up, Blaine. Hey, Gryffin! Can we get a roll of gauze over here?"

The sapphire haired female looked up from her textbook. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Gryffin fished around in her bag for a few seconds before extracting an immaculate roll of cloth.

"Heads up," she called out in a soft, gentle voice while tossing the gauze to Blaine's outstretched hand. Hands trembling, he hands it to Caleb. Gryffin, now concerned, is standing close by. She lifts up my blood-soaked forearm so Caleb could wrap it. Like an expert, he starts to mummify my arm, stemming the bleeding. In a minute, the whole roll had been used.

Caleb sincerely apologizes, "I am so sorry, man. I thought you would have refused. Forgive me?" Blaine was pale, as if about to be sick.

Gryffin states flatly to Caleb and Blaine, "You two have a mess to clean up. Just hope you didn't ruin my belongings."

I start to walk away from the table when Blaine musters up, "Come back to us when you're fun and not depressed or whatever." I shake my head, look down, and keep walking.


	2. Chapter 2

I wind up wandering the buzzing hallways aimlessly. Students throwing concerned glances at me but immediately go back to their conversations about weekend plans. They had always seen me as the kid that was happy and said, "Hi!" to everyone in the hallways. After 10 minutes of walking, something odd happened. A female with long, ivory hair pulled into an offset ponytail passes by me.

She glanced at me with icy blue orbs that could pierce even the most solid piece of tungsten. "Hi there!" the girl said gleefully. I kept walking, distancing myself from her. This angered her for some strange reason, "You dolt! When someone says 'hi' to you, you say it back!" she screamed. I don't look back but keep walking, finally having a destination in mind. "What, are you just ignoring me? Why you insufferable -" the girl paused when she saw where we were. "Why are we on the roof?" she deadpanned.

I shrug and reply, "You followed me. Who am I to stop you? Who are you, anyway?"

The white haired girl had a quizzical look on her face, "Me? How do you _not _know me? I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!"

"Whatever princess, just leave me alone," I tell her.

Weiss explodes, "How dare you call me princess! I just told you my name, so use it, you dunce!"

I shake my head, annoyed, "Leave, snow angel.."

"Not unless you tell me why you are standing here on the frozen roof with a hat, bandana, jacket, and shorts on. You must be freezing, erm, what is your name?"

I laugh to make her feel less awkward and answer, "It's Darren. I'm no one important like you so I understand if you didn't know my name." Weiss' face turned a darker tinge of rose at being called important.

She continued, "Well, Darren, I assume you are starting to get frostbite so -"

"You're wearing a skirt yourself! Aren't _you_ cold?" I interrupt.

"I am, but aren't you?"

I run my hand over my bandages, "I can't feel it, Weiss. You see my arm? It was just sliced open in the lobby not even an hour ago and it didn't hurt. Not even a little bit."

"H-how? You shouldn't even be able to move it," Weiss states.

I elaborate, "I'm not limited by pain, for some reason. You can break my jaw and I would still talk. Try it." She stares at me in disbelief, blue eyes filled with concern.

"I can't hit you," she mutters.

"Speak up, princess!"

"I said I can't hit you, Darren," Weiss says, light blue high heeled boots clicking as they meet with the ground. As soon as she is in arms distance, I feel pressure on my chest. Her shove sent me sliding on the icy cement, not anticipating her to be that strong. My foot collides with something as I'm moving backwards. I brace for the impact, but it never happens – and not just because I can't feel it. I'm weightless, like a leaf in the wind as I plummet down the side of the dorm building. Tensing up, I accept my defeat and wait for the inevitable to happen.

After a few seconds, my flight was ended by the sidewalk. At least I thought it was the sidewalk. I open one of my eyes, to see that I am shrouded in a pure white glyph. Just over halfway down the brick building, I'm suspended in front of a curtained window. The glyph then changes to a midnight ebony color, skyrocketing me back to the top of our dorm building. I land on my face, failing to land a flip. Looking around to see if Weiss had seen what had happened, I don't see what I expected. What I do see is a pale face with tears streaming down her cheeks. "W-Weiss? What's the matter?"

The silence was shattered by an unsteady voice, "I-I thought I h-had killed you Darren..."

"What do you care? I just met you! Seriously?" I respond, bewildered.

Weiss paused, "I just feel like you are... special. Sorry if that sounds a bit strange?" she blushed and looked away from me.

I say sarcastically, "Does someone need a hug?" She actually falls into my arms and I stand there for a few moments holding and comforting Weiss as she sobbed. "I know you didn't cry for just almost killing me. What's really the matter here, princess?" I inquire after 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence. Her icy eyes gaze into my crimson ones.

"First, tell me why you took me to the roof. Then, perhaps I'll tell you," she bribed. I scratch the back of my beanie as if it were my hair. "Out with it," she coaxed.

"To get away from it all, you know?" She shook her head, confused, so I continue, "Have alone time. Leave everyone else, be alone with my thoughts. All with the help of this," I pull out a large bottle of vodka.

Weiss gasped, "You? Drink? You're under aged!"

"Hey! I'm 17, the same age as you! What, you gonna go get Goodwitch to give me detention, snow angel? I was considering sharing too..." I counter.

She huffed, "I suppose alcohol _would_ be good right now."

I cheer, "Great! Are we going to 'talk' up here or inside?"

Weiss shivered and asked, "Inside?"

"But then we get no privacy!" I fake pout, "Besides, if you're cold, take my hoodie! I don't mind."

She protests, "But you need that to.. stay... warm. Nevermind. Give me it." I slip off the comfortable black hooded, thick red and white horizontally striped sweatshirt. Weiss snatches it out of my hands and examines it. She starts to giggle, and I am flummoxed. Her laughter became louder when she saw my facial expression.

"Oh, that's perfect. No vodka in your system and you're already drunk," I complain sarcastically.

Weiss calmed down and spoke through suppressed laughter, "I was just laughing at your face come o-" she froze when she realized what words had just escaped her lips.

"Huh, I guess I was right," I mutter.

"Right about what, Darren?" Weiss questioned.

"That the ice queen in front of me truly has no heart. Or is it frozen? Take your pick," I say nonchalantly.

Something inside of her snapped when a stranger had called her cold hearted, "Oh, 'heartless' is what you think of me? After I saved your helpless ass from plummeting to death? Why did I even bother to save you, the failure that is letting his whole team fall apart?" she spat. I was certain that she had only said those things to get back at me for saying some rude things about her, but what Weiss didn't know was that those words sunk into my heart, reminding me that I _am_ a failure at being a leader and at just about everything else.

_"I'm a complete failure and loser. Why would a Schnee family member even want to talk to me? I fuck everything up. This chance at a friendship (or something more), being a team leader- by being a burden on everyone because I couldn't care any less about my grades or life, and as a person- hitting rock bottom, being depressed." _I think. I could tell that what she had said was the awful truth, and I accepted it.

With tears welling in my ruby orbs, I collapse like a ragdoll. I fall to the snowy roof, laying on my back. My vision is blocked by the hoodie as Weiss drops the crimson and ivory article of clothing on my face. It is followed by my large bottle of vodka that she had also taken out of my hands. I groan, exhausted. Hearing the click of the door closing, I realize I'm alone. "Just like always, heh," I force a fake, muffled laugh and smile. I just lie there, letting my consciousness slip away so I can slumber, even if it's in the middle of a snowstorm. My mind fades into the seemingly infinite abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, alright. I know I have shorter chapters and all, and I apologize. I just feel like where I cut chapters off is an appropriate point to leave off on. Anyway, I promise some bigger ones are going to be added soon. Also, yes, I am taking longer to type these because school sucks. Ok, enjoy the new stuff I guess?**

"Why is he even on my mind? He is nothing short of a failure. But here I am, daydreaming about his adorable face..." These are the thoughts that Weiss has while striding gracefully away from the rapidly closing door, shutting out a boy that, unknown to her, had just lost consciousness in a raging snowstorm. "Snap out of it, Weiss. He is nothing, and you are an elegant, beautiful heiress. You mustn't have feelings for him," her mind argued. She simply shook her head, trying to stop her thoughts. But nothing that she did was able to disconnect me from her mind.

Weiss had been fighting internally the whole way to her room. When she arrived, she placed a well manicured had on the chilled brass door knob. As she turned, an uncomfortable, unfamiliar feeling washed over her like a tsunami. Weiss felt as if someone had stabbed her in her heart and kneed her in her stomach. She felt awful, but still didn't recognize the emotions. She pushed open the wooden door, stumbling over to her bed. Her partner glanced up from her book to see the ivory haired girl uncharacteristically flop onto her bed with nothing more than a weary sigh.

"Something wrong, Weiss?" the girl asked softly, tilting her head, genuinely curious. Weiss said something, but it was muffled by her pillow. The ebony haired girl got up from the spot on the floor where she had been reading. She casually strolled over to the princess and questioned, "Beg pardon?"

Weiss lifted her head off of the soft and luxurious padding and repeated, "I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"Emotions, Blake," Weiss whispered as if uncertain. Blake, puzzled, beckoned for her to elaborate. She shakily continues, "I-I can't describe it very well, I'm afraid. I feel as if a spear has pierced my heart and I feel slightly light-headed. Additionally, I have a somewhat... fluttering pain in my stomach, if any of that makes any sense."

Blake pondered this for a moment before speaking, "It sounds like it is heartache. Or love. Maybe even guilt or anxiety." Weiss started to blush at the thought of love. She buried her face in the pillow, trying to conceal the color. Blake chuckled, "I hope that helps." Weiss just nods, losing herself in her mind yet again.

My eyes flutter open, only to stare into darkness. Quickly remembering that my jacket and drink were on my face, I swipe them aside, allowing them to land in a still growing pile of snow to my right. I force myself up, stretching from the nap I just enjoyed. Bending over to gather my belongings, I slide the red and white hoodie over my beanied head. My hands make their way down to my shorts, searching for the two most important items in my life, My two golden .44 magnum revolvers, of course. I relax, feeling them in their makeshift holsters- my pockets. "At least Snow Angel isn't a thief," I mutter with a hint of disgust.

With ease I draw them from my pockets, glad to have a familiar weight in my hands. Crimson eyes scan over the gleaming metal, mesmerized. "The easy way out. The coward's way out," I hear the words echo in my skull. "Good thing I'm not a coward, brother," I shake my head as if to clear it.

I peer into the obsidian-colored sky. "What time is it?" I ask myself. Without checking, I trudge into the heated dorm building with the bottle of vodka in hand. Pulling the bandana covering my face down, I crack the bottle open and raise the glass to my lips. In about twelve seconds, one third of the alcohol is gone. I could feel a sensation in my throat but if it was meant to hurt, I couldn't feel it. My mind felt fuzzy, _"Yes! It worked! I drowned my sorrows!"_ I sung in my head.

Oh was I ever so wrong. The horrible thoughts that plagued me just amplified. Good thing the halls were deserted or I would've had detention for weeks. I managed to stumble myself to my dorm where I down the rest of the beverage in less than a minute.

Sleep. Sleep can help me stop thinking. End the hell running rampant in my head, which I accidentally let loose. It was once like a leaky faucet, only a slow amount of depressing, insane thoughts. Sleep should fix it, right?

Now thoroughly intoxicated, I make my way over towards my bunk-bed. Unfortunately, I had to climb to the top one. In the midst of pulling myself up, my foot slipped and I was weightless for the second time that day. My time in the air was cut short by the wooden nightstand. A sickening crack emitted when my skull met the wood. A loud gasp breaks me out of my daze. I try to focus my vision, seeing just a blotch of white and streaks of blue. "Heeeey Gryffin," I slur.

"Darren, are you okay? I see you're drunk, too," she questioned. Her soft, hazel eyes were glazed over.

I cough violently and reply, "Maybe. Sorry for wakin' ya up. And yah I've been drinkin'. Thought it would make my hurt go away." Thoughts creep into my mind, forcing salty tears out of my eyes, "As you can see, it didn't work," I choke back a sob. "Goodnight, Gryf." With that, I successfully climb to my bed, promptly passing out on a bloody pillow. Let's hope this depressed thing doesn't become normal.


End file.
